The present invention relates to a snow chain mechanism for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a snow chain mechanism for preventing slippage of vehicle wheels on slippery terrain.
The wheels of a vehicle are designed to promote stability and comfort while the vehicle runs over ordinary surfaces. However, during snowy conditions, snow chains are often installed on the wheels for traction and also to prevent slippage of the wheels. Typically, snow chains are mounted around the outer perimeter tread or a tire. Friction between the chains and road surface prevents the slippage of the wheels while the wheels are rotating.
A drawback of the conventional snow chain(s) is that it takes a long time to install the chains. Also, due to the inconvenience of mounting snow chains on tires there is a danger that users will not install the chains. Another drawback is that snow chained wheels increase the height of a cargo truck thereby decreasing the efficiency of loading and unloading cargoes.
The present invention provides a snow chain mechanism for a vehicle adapted so the driver can easily mount and dismount snow chains to and from the wheels, thereby making it more probable that snow chains will be used and, thus, increasing safety on the roads.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, the snow chain mechanism for a vehicle comprises a chain assembly mounted with a plurality of chains, chain assembly driving means mounted to an axle of a vehicle via a bracket for rotating the chain assembly, and control means for controlling the chain assembly driving means for prompting the chain assembly driving means to rotate the chain assembly, thereby allowing the chains to be positioned between the wheels and road bed when the driver commands the snow chain mechanism to operate once the vehicle has been started.